Surviving and Thriving
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: She couldn't stop the 4th Great Shinobi war, now she is the only survivor.


**_So hey it's Ginger here._** ** _This is the most well received fic I have so far lol. It's not even been 12 hours since I posted it and everyone is already loving it._** ** _I'll be honest I just randomly found this written on my phone and I forgot about it. Until I needed to free some space. So I posted it because if everyone was gonna ignore it I was just gonna let it be deleted.. But it seems it's well liked.. I will try to figure out the plot I never thought of and write some more for it. —_** ** _Please enjoy._**

Everything is gone I have nothing to live for. I can't believe I lost everyone. **'You're not completely alone Kit, you still have me.'** _'I know Kura-Nii. You know what I mean though, all of my mortal friends and family are dead. Even my unborn Kit, and my Koi.'_ I stare at the sky, the grey overcast sky. I wonder if I did the right thing? **'Kit if you had done nothing then everyone would have for sure died, including you. You fighting gave you a chance to save everyone. But sometimes things do not work out no matter how much we want them to.'** I walk back over to where I set Sakura and Sasuke's bodies. My eyes filled with tears as I performed a basic doton jutsu to dig graves for my friends. I know I'm supposed to burn their bodies, but it doesn't matter now. All the people that could use their bodies for nefarious purposes are dead.

Everyone is dead and I wasn't even here to save them. I kissed Sakura's forehead then carefully lowered her into the grave. I stroked Sasuke's face and did the same. I spent the rest of the day looting and burying the bodies I came across looking for my now dead mate. It was about night time before I found him. Laying there looking so peaceful. It's ironic all those years he spent as an insomniac. Damned Shukaku. **'Kit. He's still my Brother. Be nice.'** Kura-Nii said warningly. I backed off that train of thought. I don't let him bad mouth my Dad, so it would be wrong for me to talk ill of his family. Truth be told I'm not truly mad at Shukaku, I was just looking for a scape goat. Because the guilt of knowing its my fault is breaking me apart. Upon admitting that to myself I broke down and sobbed. I fell into a crying heap on top of my mate, I screamed and cried myself to exhaustion. Where I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by Gaara!? But he's dead! I look down I'm still laying on his body. "How am I still here? The original is dead." Tears are freely falling by now. It's not him. Well technically it is an exact copy but it still isn't him. Even if I give him more chakra to sustain his existence, clones can only stay for one month. Two if he's a sand clone, when testing how long I could sustain clones. I discovered I could keep giving them chakra for theoretically 'til I die but after one month,they start acting a little odd. By two months they are skinning rabbits while they are still alive. "Did he infuse you with Shukaku's chakra?" "Yes." "Are you a sand clone or shadow?" "Sand. Why am I still here?" "I'm pretty sure it's Shukaku's chakra. When his chakra runs out you will fade out of existance. How much chakra did he give you?" "All of Shukaku's that he had."

"Why would he?" "He sent me to the ruins of Uzu no Kuni with a vial of your blood, he has been planning and researching since Lady Hokage told him about your Mother, when you first started dating. He wanted to surprise you with the forgotten treasures of the Uzumaki clan. For you and the baby. Then as he was dying he made another clone using the rest of his chakra and we went and collected everything we thought would be important from all the other villages. There is no-one left the energy blast killed every living being. I believe because I am mostly made of Biju chakra I was shielded from it." I buried my face in his torso and sobbed more. I breathed in his scent. Why did this clone have to be just like him. I know that he's going to poof out of existance. Wait I can give him more chakra. It will be like I never lost him.

 **'Now Kit that is a bad idea and you know it. You should let him go now it will be easier on you that way. Have you decided what your are going to say to the other eight after they gain back their power? I should also probably warn you when they power back up it will be painful for you. Worse than when you got my other half back. You will survive though.'** _'You're right. I won't give him anymore chakra. I'll let poof on his own. No I haven't. It will be okay. I don't care if I die anymore. I'm living for you only. As soon as I find a way to safely release you, I will. Then I will die and be with Gaara maybe my unborn kit too.'_ That's when I realized I was in my mindscape. Looking at Kura-nii, and the other sleeping giants. "When did I pass out?" **"Your love clone knocked you out because he could tell you needed sleep. I couldn't agree more. You have to keep healthy."** "Why? It doesn't matter anymore nothing matters." **"Kit, you will always matter. Things will get better. Now rest."** With that I fell into a dream.

It was set about ten years from now. "Kids come in here breakfast is ready. I made your favorites! Omelettes, and Breakfast ramen! They walked in one at a time. The first a little boy about ten, he looked just like Gaara, but he had blonde hair. He was wearing a red tee shirt with a muted brown pair of shorts and a black pair of ninja boots. The second one was another boy he looked like me but not a girl. He was tan like me, even wore an orange shirt with black shorts and Boots. Then the last was a girl was smaller than she should have been. She has red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with blue pants and blue ninja boots. We all sat at the table and talked and then I sent them to the Academy. Then I walked out of the door to go do my job as Hokage.

I woke up as the door shut. Four people standing around me.

 ** _I hope you have enjoyed. If you see any mistakes or just have something you want to see in future chapters then please let me know. Review or PM is fine._** ** _Until next time. —_**


End file.
